Speak Softly Love
by eurielle
Summary: A new adventure begins after the time-portal well opened up again for the descendant of one Higurashi Souta. This time, Higurashi Suzune has the knowledge of the past, stories from her great-great-grandfather told by his sister Kagome. Never did she imagined meeting the legends of Kagome's past, and Kagome herself. But what does this Taiyoukai have anything to do with this? NEW.


Prologue- Jun Kego

She sidestepped the incoming attack by docking, her right leg raised and ready to move even before I could swing my boken. Then her foot connected with the dojo floor with a thud, soft due to her socks. With a graceful move of her body, rhyming with her right arm, she swung her own boken towards me with a flash, hit me a couple of times in the back, arm, and chest. With the heavy blows, I dropped my boken and accepted defeat. Although the kendo gear protected me in said parts, the blows really hurts as always. Me and my other co-members in the Kendo Club already accept our defeat when pitted to our strong and beautiful captain.

Although female, Higurashi Suzune is very powerful. She exudes an aura that makes others follow and respect her. She's a junior, a Kohai of mine, but she already have hordes of followers. She have good grades, all A's except for math, which she struggled with a C+. But she doesn't let her shortcomings affect her willpower. If she loses, she comes back and make herself a number one. She's a competitor who wins most of her fight; the one she loses, she tries to overcome, and she sometimes succeed. She is the captain of the Kendo Club, the president of the one year Disciplinary Club, which was established because of her. She's not a perfectionist, but she expects everyone to try their best. She managed to gain everyone's respect. They fear her strength and cowered at her power. But they open their arms to her sweetness, the little hole she show to everyone who peek in her soul.

When I said everyone follows her, I meant it. She tamed the equally powerful Miyamoto Kinichi, the gang leader of their school St. Louis Gakuen of the Eastern Japan. Even with the fancy name of our school, it didn't escape the usual rebelliousness and delinquency of students. When the nearest high school, Kurugasawa Gakuen, challenged the ever powerful gang, well Higurashi-san wouldn't let the man go. However, they ignored he; some sneered and insulted her. I thought that she's going to let them do their bidding, a mistake I made. After practice, she walked a different route to her home, and as a male and her silent companion, I walked with her. I was bewildered and a bit nervous when she started approaching the battle ground, an abandoned clearing in the end of a neighborhood.

The gang fight have not started yet. I stood shakingly towards the end while Higurashi-san moved across the clearing and stopped in front of Miyamoto-san. The opposite gand leader narrowed his eyes on her, chuckled evilly. Then he smirked at her AND Miyamoto.

"What do we have here?" He said nastily. "A little kitten must be lost."

All hell broke loose after that. Higurashi-san attacked him first with her boken. She beat him up with it, then put blows on another opposite gang members. At one time, she unknowingly threw her boken away and pound them instead with her fists. Surprisingly, Miyamoto didn't stop her, and because of shock, my fellow boys stood silence watching the whole fight. When she's done with them, she tried to take the leader position from Miyamoto. The keyword here is 'tried'. Most of her strength went to fighting the opponents, and she's already out of breath because of it. I saw her get beat up by Miyamoto. I, Kego Jun, witnessed my captain kneeling in front of another person. I never seen her like this before. No one have ever beaten her with anything, except for math and the occasional loses- which she always prove to be superior with after a few loses. Instead of decreasing my respect, it soared up. I saw with my own eyes than she's a human too. And Miyamoto-san probably saw it too because after that he and his gang members started attending classes regularly, passed their classes although barely, and followed Higurashi-san discreetly to protect her like a dog on guard. Miyamoto also took an office seat in the Disciplinary Club. His connections and reputation made him a great right hand for Higurashi-san.

"Up, bow, and done," coach said, snapping me from my memories. "Higurashi-san, that was a good dodge. Kego-san, you're almost there."

She smiled as she took off her head gear, a nice perspiration shines in her forehead. "Thank you, coach." She turned towards me. "Thank you Kego-san for a good match."

I nodded.

Retiring from the club activities in the afternoon, I saw Higurashi-san walking towards her home. As always, I match her steps with a companionable silence. She stopped at the landing of the stairs that will bring us to the Higurashi Shrine.

She looked up at me and said, "See you tomorrow, Kego-san."

I watched her walked through those steps until she disappeared from my sight. I never imagined that she's going to disappear for a long time.


End file.
